


A Winter Interlude

by Drosselmeyer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: DDN, Drabbles in the Daylight, F/M, NSFW, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: Kagome. Sesshoumaru. A winter night rendezvous. Realizations.Complete
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 55
Kudos: 85
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeiton/gifts).



> _Story is written from a set of prompts by Cakeiton for one of the SessKag Discord Drabble Nights. I missed the drabble night, but Cake's list of prompts hit all my favorite things, so I still played with them. Each chapter title is one of the listed prompts (the last split prompt being two separate chapters).WARNING: fic is NSFW. Tame but NSFW._
> 
> _Cake, thank you for everything you do with drabble nights!_

The winter air is sharp, biting as it pierces her clothes, and Kagome peers through the dark at the faint glow of orange that beckons her.

_There._

Her pace quickens, boots crunching over fresh snow. There’s a quiet this night, the kind only the cold can bring, and she treks over the landscape, letting it sink into her bones.

_Almost there._

Adrenaline races down her spine. Her pulse quickens, and she forgets to breathe. But she pushes forward, tramping through a drift for what lies ahead—even if she shouldn’t.

She frowns.

Another step, another breath, another night…

Another brother.


	2. Shiver

It’s cold, but warmth waits ahead.

Kagome shivers, wrapping her arms around herself, exhaling harshly. Her breath freezes mid-air, and it’s a fleeting, temporal thing, breaking through the cold only to disappear and be replaced moments later.

_Replaced?_

Her own life’s parallel is sobering.

Shivering again, she pushes aside the thought, refocusing on the sliver of orange blazing through the threadbare _noren_ of an abandoned hut.

It will be colder than her preference, quieter than she’s used to, but she heads for it, not once looking back.

That fire in that hut—that _glow_ —waits for her.

And only her.


	3. Nip

The hovel is empty.

Warmth stings the cold from her skin as she enters. The hearth is lit, spitted fowl roasting as tea simmers, and she can see the tub of clean water that waits in a corner. 

Peace steals over her, and she drops her pack and stretches, inhaling deeply. No matter what, no matter when, she is fed, warmed, and refreshed before returning.

_Every time._

A blast of cold rushes in. But before she can turn, firm arms slip around her waist, teeth nipping the shell of her ear.

“Miko.”

Breath hitching, she leans into him and surrenders.


	4. Bitter

She wrenches the kimono from his shoulders.

He shrugs out of the heavy silk, hissing as her nails drag over his skin, and she straddles his lap, cups his jaw, and seals her mouth to his.

It’s an indulgence, this liberty with his person. But he allows it, and she takes it, savoring the taste of winter on his tongue and the scent of the forests in his hair. 

“How long?” he murmurs, and her clothing falls to the floor.

Warm skin and an insistent mouth chase away the bitter reminder of the cold, and Kagome moans, pulling closer. “Morning.”


	5. Brisk

He’s not the one she wanted, but he’s the one she needed.

The _noren_ flutters, the brisk winds of the winter night bursting into the hut, and they tumble to the floor. They don’t speak, don’t heed the cold. Hands tangle in hair and fight for dominance, hungry mouths closing the space between them.

“Harder,” she gasps, and then he’s pinning her down, swallowing her screams. It’s a split second in a sea of hours, but it’s one worth drowning in.

She falls under. And when her name spills from his lips, she steals it from him while whispering his.


	6. Calm

After, there’s quiet.

He’s like the ice outside, solid and chillingly beautiful. But he holds her tucked into his side, the blunt backs of claws drifting up and down her arm without leaving a scratch.

His heart thumps beneath her palm.

Kagome swallows, fingers flexing over his skin. Even now, she doesn’t understand this contradiction. But the nights find her in his embrace, sinking into a calm that exists only with him.

“Sesshoumaru?”

Heavy, gold eyes glance down.

She holds his gaze, letting the silence speak for her. And when he moves to cover her again, she pulls him closer.


	7. Smooth

They’re frantic.

Hands pull at hair and bedclothes strew, lips crashing together in zealous hunger for the stolen hours they cannot waste.

Kagome throws her head back, eyes closing as he stretches her arms over her head. She can’t move. Doesn’t want to. But as his hands secure her wrists, she suddenly needs to _._

“Sesshoumaru”—she struggles in his grasp, trying to break free, wanting to touch—“ _please.”_

His hips roll into hers and she cries out, struggling for breath as a teasing, smooth baritone murmurs in her ear.

“This?”

He does it again, and her voice chokes. “Yes. _That_.”


	8. Tender

Wood crackles.

The sound of snapping, burning timber echoes in her ears as she lays panting, his weight heavy and reassuring against her. It’s surreal, these moments after. She is sated and warm. Safe. But the one above her isn’t who she would have imagined.

Kagome shifts, lifting her hands to sweat-slick shoulders to trace down his arms. “I enjoyed that.”

Something flashes in his eyes—something foreign and almost tender. But he seems to notice the slip and looks away.

“Hn.”

She smiles, biting her lip.

He glances back, his own twitch, and some of the ice melts away.


	9. Relax

It was never meant to be anything. But as her hands trace along contours of relaxed muscle and sensually striped hips, his hands cover hers, and she knows that’s changed.

For them both.

Preternatural eyes glitter from below. They’re contemplative, piercing. Kagome flushes under the intensity of their stare, but she doesn’t look away. Waits.

Time passes in silence, and then Sesshoumaru lifts his hand, brushing calloused knuckles along the outside of her breast. “Kagome.”

“What is it?” Her tongue darts out to wet suddenly dry lips.

He pulls her down, takes her face in his hands. “No more hiding.”


	10. Wintry

_No more hiding._

Her eyes widen.

His are firm, unyielding. They search hers, his intent clear even in the hardened metal of his irises, and if it weren’t for the soft brush of his thumb over her cheek, she would have thought him angry.

But he’s not. He is the cold and ice and all those frozen, wintry things, but like them—like the ice—he is capable of melting.

Even if only a little.

“Why?” she chokes.

His lips replace his thumb, and then he’s folding her into him, holding her close. “Because I see you. And you me.”


	11. Rest

As she crawls beneath an old _yogi_ with him, skin-to-skin to share warmth through the night, Kagome sinks deeper into the bedding, a smile on her lips.

“You are content.”

She nods, sighing as strong arms pull her back into the cradle of his body. “Very.”

“Hn.” His mouth presses to her shoulder then the side of her neck and her cheek before he closes his eyes and settles in to rest. “Good.”

“Yes,” she whispers. “It is.”

This— _he_ —wasn’t expected, and others may not understand. But as they lie together, it doesn’t matter.

Because they see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you again to Cakeiton for the lovely set of prompts. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. Comments are always appreciated! Warmest wishes to you all this holiday season. <3
> 
> _Quick notes:_
> 
> Noren: fabric divider, sometimes also used as a door covering.  
> Yogi: sleeping garment - looks like a big, thick kimono used as a blanket.
> 
> One chapter describes Sesshoumaru as "chillingly beautiful." I can't remember which one, but it's a description noted in one official source, and it's one that stuck with me as perfect for describing him.


End file.
